Jessie Méabh Houlihan
Jessie Méabh Houlihan Gryffindor Alumna Jessie Méabh Houlihan is a Half-blood witch. She was born at 5:28pm on January 3rd, in Sarpy County, Nebraska. She is the daughter of Cairistìona O'Connor and Diarmait Houlihan. She is a graduate of Hogwarts School, she is a Gryffindor Alumna. |-|Etymology= Jessie is a feminine English and Scottish name, it is used as a diminutive of Jessica, probably based it on the biblical name Iscah which meant "to behold". Méabh is a feminine Irish and Mythological name, a form of the Gaelic name Medb meaning "intoxicating". Houlihan is an Irish name a form of Gaelic Ó hUallacháin 'descendant of Uallachán' a diminutive of úallach 'proud', 'arrogant'. |-|Background= |-|Facts= |-|Trivia= History Her mother Cairistìona O'Connor and her father Diarmait Houlihan knew about magic, both very late bloomers they were envious. Sarpy County life agreed with her, it was never a problem for Jessie Méabh. She could chases tornadoes or winter storms, and she could tour Bellevue or follow the Organ Trail. She couldn't ever be bored when she was home unless she with her mother and father recounting the moment she got up, and the moment she went to sleep back at Hogwarts. Diarmait hung on Jessie Méabh's every word, and Cairistìona was less interested in anything unrelated to their shared Nymph powers. Aquatic plants were what Jessie Méabh loved, and that was not an interest to her parents. They found plants of all kinds to be boring and ordinary, their daughter was so much more than average to them, aside from the time she liked to spend time in the water. Jessie Méabh loved to swim, if she couldn't be in a pond, lake or ocean, she was playing in a puddle, or standing under rain gutters in thunderstorms, splashing away. Cairistìona and Diarmait didn't know everything but they were some a very few muggles in their community who knew that it was real. When they learned that Jessie Méabh was a witch they were excited, they were going to experience it with her. They didn't want to feel like stage parents but they wanted her to feel like they were involved. She did get a lot more than she expected. All through her schooling in her time home with them, her mother and father were constantly asking her what she had learned. Cairistìona and Diarmait know that their small muggle town in Nebraska doesn't have much to offer a magical child, it had their Muggle-born and Pure-Blood friends that was going to have to be enough for Jessie Méabh. If Jessie used a bit of magic here and then, it wasn't going to do much harm. Not to mention they were proud, they wanted to see for themselves what their magical little princess was capable of. Unable to delight her parents in the way they wanted Jessie Méabh's skills were with plants, not necessarily the magic ones, but hydrophytes or macrophytes. Physical appearance Jessie Méabh Jessie Méabh Houlihan Jessie Méabh Houlihan is a Half-Breed/Part-Nymph witch of English, Irish, and French descent, her mother is a Half-Breed/Half-Nymph, and her father is a Wizard-born Muggle. Jessie Méabh is 183 cm in height, and below average weight. She doesn't look like the average Houlihan, she has curly blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. Jessie also has a lot, a lot of freckles, all over her face. They make her look much darker than she is. Jessie has very pale, fair skin when she was young she burned very easily, all the time she spent in the water only exacerbating matters. Jessie Méabh likes to dress in muggle clothing, the only time she wore wizarding robes were during her time at Hogwarts. FC — Bree Smith Personality Jessie Méabh is cool, calm and collected. She doesn't let anything bother her, she lets troubles roll off her shoulders like water off wings. She isn't incapable of feeling, she makes a conscious decision to not be hurt, angry, or sad. Her choice to maintain a certain mental state by choice has not made her a "robot". Jessie Méabh is still very playful, she is a child at heart. Relationships Family Cairistìona and Diarmait Houlihan Nymphs :Azalea Hepburn :Niele Jusmaite Abilities Water Magic Herbology Potions Possessions Wand Category:Characters Category:Female Category:DARP